A Repeat
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: I got bored and wrote this. Rated T for swearing.


I was reading some stuff on Wikipedia about some of Stephen King's novels, and two caught my eye (Well, all of them do, but these two were different). They are called _Gerald's Game_ & _Dolores Claiborne_, and they are both connected because the two main characters have telepathic connections with each other. One was during a solar eclispe, and that caught my eye, so I thought "Hey, what if I wrote a story about Dragon's ancestors?" So this was born! One of the first times something on Wikipedia made me write something. Well, I own nothing but Dragon and her ancestors.

* * *

"Dusk," A black hedghog with red stripes on her ears, on on each, said to another black one with red streaks on his arms, legs, and quills.

"Yes, my love?" He aswered.

"It's time," She said, her hand over her belly.

"What!" Dusk worriedly said. "I'll get a mid wife!" Running out the door, Dusk found a mid wife in the castle and quickly brought her to his chambers, where his wife was waiting. Unknown to any inhabinit of the castle, a solar eclispe was coming.

"Dusk, you're back," His wife said slowly.

"Dragonia, it will be alright," Dusk said to her.

By the time their child had been born, the solar eclispe had happened. Looking out the window, Dragonia said, "Dusk, I want to name our son 'Eclispe'."

"Of course, it would be a very fitting name for him," Dusk said looking at the child in his wife's arms. " Prince Eclispe of the Lake Kingdom, now I like that title."

Agreeing with his father, Eclispe giggled and laughed in his mother's arms.

* * *

Waking up on the couch as usual, Dragon thought '_Did I just dream about the past? Maybe I've been watching too many damn movies. This is giving me one Hell of a headache._' Careful not to wake her friend, Dragon got off the couch and watched him. Stirring, Shadow found Dragon looking at him.

"What?" He groggily asked.

"Nothing, just had a dream. You were in it, I think. And I was too," Dragon replied.

"Really?" He quietly asked.

"Yeah," Dragon said climbing back onto the couch and laying her head on Shadow.

* * *

"So these are my parents?" Eclispe asked himself.

"Yes, that's them," A silver furred elderly hedgehog said. "Those are their incarnations."

"Well," Eclispe said. "They sure have changed. I remember them loving each other, embracing."

"Prince Eclispe," A dark furred hedgehog said. "They-"

"No, these are not my parents," Eclispe interruped the other. "I asked you to show me my parents."

"These are your parents," The dark furred hedgejog said. "They just don't have the same personalities as they did in their previous lives. Please understand this."

"Alright, Shade," The prince said quietly. "Platinum, I wish to know."

"Of course," Platinum, the silver hedgehog, said. "What do you want to know?"

"Will, I be reincarnated?" Eclispe asked. "Will I be able to rejoin my parents?"

"I cannot answer that. That is something for only time to tell," Platinum said.

"Alright, you two are dismissed. Please let me observe my parents in peace," He said. Leaving the prince, the two hedgehog left. Looking back at him, Shade shook her head sadly.

* * *

"Shadow! My water broke!" Dragon screamed at her fiance.

"What?!" He yelled. Picking her up, Shadow ran out of the house and to the hospital. Unknown to them, Prince Eclispe of the Lake Kingdom felt like he was being pulled down to the planet below him.

"What's happening?" He said. "It feels like I'm being reborn."

"That's because you are." Platinum said. "You are being reincarnated into Shadow and Dragon's new child." Smiling, Eclipse calmed down and said, "At least I finally get to be with my parents again." With Dragon giving one last push, Eclispe was pulled out of the Afterlife, and was looking up at his mother.

"Oh Shadow, I told you he would be beautiful!" Dragon said, cuddling her new son. Looking at her, Shadow sighed and sat next to her on the bed. Lightly touching the face of his new son, Shadow's concern dropped and was replaced by love and kindness.

"I'm so happy," Dragon said.

"Yeah," Shadow said, taking his son out of his mother's arms gently. Holding him close to his body, Shadow said, "Welcome to the world, Rio the Hedgehog."

If one had looked closely enough and soon enough, they would have seen two events come to together. One of the birth of a prince, and the other the birth of a hero's son. All three people looked the same and acted the same. The only difference was the look on the parents' faces. The ones of the past held love and fear for the child, but the ones of the present held knowing and understanding looks, as well as love. The past repeated itself. Only time will tell if the child will grow to be a strong warrior, just like his past self.

* * *

Yeah, like I said I got bored. Also, there was a cat sitting next to me the entire time. The real life Anyu. She was lovey dovey.

Well, I'm done with this. The oneshot story. Nothing else is done. Please review!


End file.
